The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present teachings and may not constitute prior art.
Turf maintenance vehicles, such as riding greens mowers, are typically configured with 22-inch turf maintenance implements, with no availability of coupling 18-inch turf maintenance implements thereto. When a surface being mowed, such as a golf course greens, has an undulated surface, the preferred turf maintenance implement width is 18 inches. Due to the unavailability of coupling the 18-inch turf maintenance implement to the riding greens mower, a user must utilize a walking mower which utilizes the 18-inch turf maintenance implement. The requirement to use the walking mower instead of the riding greens mower increases the man power/labor costs to mow the greens. Thus, it would be advantageous to have the ability to install turf maintenance implements of varying widths onto a riding greens mower.